prehistoricparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha
Martha is an adult female Woolly mammoth rescued in A Mammoth Undertaking that resides in Prehistoric Park. Being the only mammoth at the park, she lives with an African elephant herd to keep her from feeling lonely. Biography ''A Mammoth Undertaking In A Mammoth Undertaking, Nigel Marven traveled back to Siberia 10,000 years ago, when the last of the Woolly Mammoths were struggling to survive. Nigel found Martha and a deceased female Mammoth by a river. Nigel found out that the deceased mammoth was caught in a trap assembled by early humans and was speared to death and Martha was defending her sister's corpse. The poor surviving Mammoth looks very ill; her head is low, her ears are adjacent to her head, and she can barely move her trunk. Nigel slowly approached Martha. Whilst doing so, Martha struggles to stand and collapses onto the ground in illness. Nigel investigated the mammoth corpse and then found out that Martha had a spearhead embedded in her hide and was badly infected. Nigel then called his crew to come over. When his crew arrived and set up camp, Nigel tranquilized Martha and comforted her whilst she dozed off. During the evening, Nigel found out that lots of scavengers like Cave hyenas and wolves were prowling nearby. Nigel and his crew managed to keep them at bay by shining torches at them. During the night, whilst Nigel was defending Martha, a pack of wolves tried attacking her. As the mammoth desperately tried to fend off the attackers, Nigel and his team managed to ward them off. After the wolves fled, the early humans then return to claim their prize, but with the torches, the early humans retreat. Nigel then walks over to Martha and comforts her. In the morning, Martha woke up and managed to stand up. However, as soon as she got up, she returned to her sister's carcass. As he set up the Time Portal, Nigel used himself as bait and lured Martha through the Time Portal. As soon as he and the mammoth entered the 21st century, Nigel immediately called Suzanne McNabb to deal with Martha's wound. '')]]Suzanne and her blonde assistant injected Martha with a sedative which allowed her to operate on her more easily. She then proceeded in slowly removing the spearhead from Martha's shoulder. She then handed the bloody spear to her assistant and subsequently cleaned the open wound with tissues. Later, during the day, Martha was moved to her enclosure and was named. At feeding time, Martha wasn't feeding on the hay she was given. The team called Suzanne over to check her out. Suzanne found it odd since her vital signs were normal and her wound was healing and wasn't infected. When Nigel returned from the Pleistocene with his plant samples, he offered Martha with grass but Martha still refused to eat. Nigel then decided that Martha was lonely and needed a companion. Nigel later had an important meeting with Suzanne and Bob Arthur about the following course of action and decided to introduce Martha to the nearby herd of African elephants. The next day, Nigel's crew got the matriarch African elephant to go to Martha's enclosure. The crew thought the whole herd would accept Martha if the matriarch did. It was a serious risk, though, as elephant matriarchs have been known to have killed strange elephants coming into established herds. Fortunately, after a long confrontation, Martha was accepted into the herd and she felt lonely no more. At the end of the episode, Martha was seen finally feeding with the elephants. Dinobirds '')]] In the beginning of the episode, Nigel Marven checks on Martha and found out that she was integrating with the African elephant herd pretty well. However, he had to put the park in a warm climate to make it suitable for the many reptiles and dinosaurs at the park and realizes that the climate at Prehistoric Park was not suitable for an Ice Age animal. Luckily for Martha, he thought of a cunning plan but it had to wait since he was planning on another rescue mission. Later at the park, Suzanne McNabb's team tempted Martha towards them so that they could trim her thick coat of hair. This will help her keep cool in the intense heat. While Suzanne gives Martha a trim, the Mammoth sniffs at a bucket that her fur is being put into. Whilst sniffing her hair, Martha sneezed at the camera and at Suzanne's team, to their disgust. The Bug House Martha is briefly seen being fed along with the African elephants. Supercroc In this episode, Suzanne finally found some time away from Sabrina's cubs and has decided to visit Martha. Martha was seen trying to interact with the African elephant herd matriarch's baby. The Mammoth believed that becoming an auntie for the calf would help her become accepted. Unfortunately for Martha, all it did was disappoint the matriarch, and the matriarch then evicted Martha from the herd. When Suzanne McNabb later checked on Martha, she was worried that if Martha was isolated for any long, she would stop eating again. '')]] During the Mass Break-Out, when Matilda the ''Tyrannosaurus rex was trying to kill the baby African elephant, Martha intervened and defended the baby elephant until Nigel Marven distracted Matilda. After the break-out was dealt with, Martha was made an accepted member of the elephant herd and was allowed to play with the baby elephant whose life she saved. Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Names Category:Creatures in A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Creatures in Dinobirds Category:Creatures in The Bug House Category:Creatures in Supercroc Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Characters Category:Ice Age animals